Halo
by Ashley Victoria-OrphanAshley
Summary: Edward had drank human blood, and now Bella is reconsidering the path she's chosen. Will she find peace, Edward and the rest of the Cullens? Can she forgive him, at all? What will happen when Edward does it again, and again?
1. Revolting Red

**This is Halo, & this is one I made, all by myself. Thank you for clicking! :)**

The whole world had fallen around us. Noisy kids were gone. Broken hearts, petty dramas, and coy glances were all gone in the blink of an eye. High school. At our usual table. Like nothing was wrong. It was us, only us. And even though I felt like a tiny moth drawn to a lighted window, I couldn't seem to find my way in. The glass had seperated us, making ourselves vulerable. This was the onley thing that had kept me, and kept him along. This was it, maybe are lives would take a turn, but I didn't think so. Edward and I were climbing out on a limb, and we were both unsure if it would support us.

His eyes were locked on mine, their usual warm butterscotch was replaced by a unsubtle red- the kind of red that you know someone's blood had been spilled. The kind that made you think twice about sleeping, and made you hunt for the monsters under your bed as a child. Yes, his eyes were that color red.

That red stared me through, and I was alomst sure it could see the pulse of my heart through the milimeter thin skin that protected it from things like _him. _The kind of thing that was suppesed to keep me away, and I could admit that I was revolted by those eyes. And I was sure that if I had ever seen those red eyes again, I would have ran to the Voulturi, _willingly._

Of course, by now, you must have realized that Edward was the one with the revolting red eyes. You may have also realized that what he would have had to do to get those eyes. If you haven't, you know now, don't you?

Yes, Edward had drank. But not mine, never mine. No, some twenty-three year-old woman from northern Califorinia, who had gone on a walk, and found Edward and Esme hunting.

Edward had promised me that it was quick and painless, and the woman hadn't felt a thing, yet I cried. He had told me that she had not even had time to register what had been happening, and her mind hadn't even comprended what was happening. So, I supose I really now now how affected Edward could be. Emmett, who had broke it to me first, told me that Edward had placed her in her room, and laid her in her bed, and had tucked her in. The thoughts that had entered my head at that moment were, _tender, gentle, sweet._ Now, that I realized they were more like _selfish, concited, _and _stupid, _I didn't think Edward and I could have ever been.

He's dead.

That's why his skin is so cold, and hard. He was dead. All these years, I had been kissing and loving a dead person.

Rotting.

Help me.


	2. I Don't Love Him

**Thank you for clicking, again. :)**

**I hope this chapter is a bit more...animated than the last one.**

"Bella. What are you thinking?" That was from a very sad looking Edward. A very _pathetic _looking Edward. I scooted away from that thought. And him. I had kept my distance the past few days, making sure that he never touched me, and I had to be exactly three feet away from him. I faintly remebered Jacob's derogatory slurrs; _bloodsucker, leech._ I smiled to myself, and turned to Edward, letting the smile fade from my face and keeping my eyes glued on the table.

"Jacob." I said, truthfully, and I saw Edward's jaw clench. That smirk returned, and I heard an snap. Hmm, so Edward was going to get a temper with me, and break chairs. Well, I knew in the back of my head that he couldn't do anything to me, there was just to many witnesses. Maybe that's why I called Jacob to come over, the first night of knowing, and shut my window. Edward wouldn't have dared to open it with Jacob there. I smiled again, and let my eyes follow Edward.

"I know your disgusted with me." He said, like he was in pain. "Bella, it just happened. She was too close. I wasn't thinking, I swear." My smile dropped. Was he trying to _reason _with me? Oh, that was not going to settle with me. I clenched my jaw shut.

"Edward, you _killed_ someone. Someone who had a life, a home, family, friends, and everything. I don't care if it was an accident, or if it was on purpose. You took someone's life away."

His voice whipped out, smooth and low. "I've killed people before, Bella. Its not a big deal."

This was my que to scream at him. "NO BIG DEAL? ITS A VERY BIG DEAL! HOW COULD YOU SAY THIS? WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?" I could only guess that the whole high school had turned around to look at me, but I didn't care. I got up, and walked right out of there.

Wait.

My truck wasn't here. It was in the driveway. At home. I didn't care if I got into trouble with Charlie, or anything. I really just needed to go home. I began to walk the two miles to the house.

Edward pulled his car up beside me, and offered me a ride home. I polielty declined, and began walking a little faster. "Bella, we need to sit down and talk." I looked over at him, and narrowed my eyes. "No."

He sped away, then, getting tired of me saying no. Honestly, I did not ever want to see him again. And, when I got to the house, I would make sure the windows and doors were all locked. Well, even then he would find his way in. He would always find his way in.

I didn't love him anymore. I couldn't love him. I couldn't love a man that had taken a innocent life.

That could have easly been me, walking in the woods. I could have been his victim, and I replayed events over in my life.

When James, that vile creature, was stalking me, Edward was up in my room. "_I can't hurt him."_ I remebered myself saying.

"_You just have to."_


End file.
